Leader of the Pack
by dontcryMasha
Summary: Entertaining a night with KendallxLoganxJamesxCarlos. Oneshot. Graphic sex.


The lights were off in the bedroom after a long day in the recording studio. It was time to unwind and get some sleep. Logan climbed into bed after me and snuggled up against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Tired?"

"Yeah," Logan answered sweetly. I kissed the top of his head and he sighed contently.

"Hey!" I heard James yell out. He popped over my shoulder and stuck his tongue out. "You two the only guys here or something? You forget about the Diamond?"

Logan reached up and touched James's cheek. "I didn't forget," he said. "Just trying to have a little cuddle with my Kindall."

"I won't forget about the D," I teased, looking back at James. "But I need a taste of Logan first."

"Nu uh!" James whined. He rubbed his nose against the side of my face and made little complaining noises. "_I _want a taste!"

"Chill," I said.

Logan reached up and started to kiss me on the lips. I moaned against his mouth and kissed back, all the while James continued to touch my cheek wantonly. I felt his dick firm up against my lower back.

"Chill," I said to James once more, between smacking lips with Logan. James made a loud cry of disappointment. "Oh my God," I snapped. "Go play with Carlos or something."

"But he's already asleeeeep!" James cried.

"Oh, James," I chuckle, shaking my head. "Simple, simple James."

He continued to pout, but then he slipped one of his hands around my waist and wound its way to my crotch. I purred as he took my dick in his hand. Logan gave me another kiss.

"Boys, boys!" I said. "Everyone gets a turn."

Logan's grip on my shoulders tightened and he looked at me desperately.

"What do you want, Logie Bear?" I asked.

"Fuck meeee," Logan whispered.

"No, Kendall!" James cried out. "Fuck _me_!"

"GUYS!" I shouted. I looked over at James and then back down to Logan. They both gave me puppy dog eyes. "If you can't be patient, you'll just have to fuck each other."

"Awww, but I want my Kinddalll!" Logan whined. I touched the back of his head and smiled tenderly.

"Give James a kiss for me, won'cha?" I said.

James leaned over and pursed his lips for Logan, who reluctantly kissed James on the mouth. "Keep at it," I said. James put his arms around Logan and pulled him over me and to his side. He sat up in bed and brought Logan into his lap.

"I feel like getting fucked," James said between kisses. "But I guess I could give it to Logan, too."

I sat back against my pillow and smiled smugly as my friends continued to make out. I even took my dick into my hand and jerked myself off gently.

Logan wrapped his arms around James's shoulders as he continued to kiss him cutely. Logan is so sweet in bed. His face turned bright red and James sucked on his lower lip. The taller boy held Logan by the waist and toyed with his butt.

"You want me to fuck you?" James asked. "Would that be okay?"

"I guess," Logan answered shyly. He moaned quietly as James began to gyrate his hips against his ass.

"It'll feel gooooood."

"Okay."

"Sweet!" James smiled real big. "Yo Kendall, pass me some lube?"

"Yeah no problem." I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed one of the tubes from the drawer. I tossed it at James. He spread some onto his hand and took it around to Logan's butt. He flinched and sucked in a sharp breath of air as James prepped his hole.

"Ready?" James asked.

"Uh huhhh."

Logan's back arched and he let out a low moan as James slowly slid inside. They clung to each other and the thrusts began to pick up in speed.

"Ohh James," Logan moaned. "Fuck me, James."

They looked so sexy and beautiful as they fucked each other. I reached over and touched James's face softly. He didn't look at me, but he took my finger into his mouth and nibbled on it as he continued to fuck Logan speechless.

"What's going on?" I heard Carlos ask. He sat up from his slumber and peeked over the two fucking boys.

"We can't sleep," I said humorously. Carlos grinned and watched Logan cry and moan as James fucked his ass raw.

"How come you didn't get me in on this?" Carlos asked. He touched Logan on the shoulder gently. "I would have fucked you," he said to the shorter white boy.

"You still..unnff…you still can, Carlitos. Mmm. Ohh, James. Ohh."

I folded my arms behind my head and watched the boys touch each other. Fucking sweet. It's good to be the leader. "Logie, you look so cute when James is pounding you," I said.

"Yeah!" Carlos shouted in agreement. He took Logan's face into his hands and began to kiss him. Logan sucked on his face passionately, still being rammed by James's fat cock. Logan's moans buffed against Carlos's full lips. James peered over at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Come on, Kendall," he said. "Give me somma dat."

I rolled my eyes and gave James a chaste kiss on the lips. He purred and huffed against me. His eyes sparkled. As usual.

"OH! James! I'm gonna…ohhh! Fuck me! I'm gonna cum!" Logan suddenly spit Carlos out and shouted in ecstasy.

"Take it! Take it Logie, take it!" James cried as he really gave it to Logan. He held onto his hips and pounded his big cock deep within his ass. Logan cried wildly, and I decided to give him a little hand. I snuck in and wrapped my fist around his cock. Carlos put his arms around Logan and kissed his neck as the pace was increasing rapidly. I squeezed Logan's cock and suddenly he screamed. A long rope of creamy cum shot out and landed on James's abs. Logan moaned softly as his orgasm faded.

"Oh, Logie!" I exclaimed. "So sexy!"

James moaned then, obviously cumming as well. He flopped back against the pillow and sighed real loud. He looked satisfied. Carlos pulled Logan off of James and brought him onto his side. They pressed their chests together and kissed cutely.

"Come here, James," I said. James shouted, "Ooo!" I quickly flipped onto his side. I ran my fingers along his firm, perfect waistline.

"You want me to fuck you now?" I asked. James's eyes got real big and bright.

"Yes!" he yelled.

"Turn over."

Everyone wants me to fuck them. I make them work for it. James pressed his ass to my crotch and held onto my hip. "Please fuck me, Kenny-Kenny!"

I kissed him on the neck pulled him close to me. His firm ass touched my hard dick. I peeked over James's shoulders and saw that Carlos and Logan had gone into full-on snuggle mode. They would likely fall asleep like that. Damn. I prefer Logan in _my _arms.

"They're cute, huh?" James asked.

"I guess. Come on."

I put some of that lube onto my dick now and pressed between James's perfect butt cheeks. The head of my cock tickled the outside of his asshole and he shivered with pleasure.

"Feels good," James whispered.

"Oh yeah? What feels good?" I smirked.

"Your dick on my ass," James answered seductively. "Feels goooooood."

"Ready?"

"Fuck yes."

I pulled his cheeks apart a little more and slipped my cock inside. His back arched gently as I went in deeper. I held onto his hip and began a rhythm with my gently thrusts.

"Ohh, Kendall. So good!" James whined.

"Shut up," I said. I put my mouth over his lips and made him quiet. Well, quieter. He continued to moan and squeal against my mouth as I kissed him.

"OH!" I shouted suddenly. I felt the base of my cock start to throb. I pushed James over onto his stomach and fucked him real hard. I pounded his tight little ass until my hot load gushed out inside him. I pulled back on his shoulder and gave it to him. I cried and screamed as my orgasm was unleashed.

"Ohhh shit," I said. "Ohhh shit!"

James purred as I slipped out of him. I returned to my back and let out a satisfied groan.

"Well, boys?" I addressed to all four of them.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Kindall?" Logan asked.

"Hmm?" James squealed.

"Ready to get some Big Time Sleep before getting back to the studio tomorrow?"

"Yep!" the three of them agreed.

"Goodnight, boys," I said.

"Night, dude," said Carlos.

"Goodnight Kindall," said Logan.

"Night," said James. He snuggled up against my arm and we soon fell asleep.


End file.
